Satisfaction
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: A quiet afternoon at the Seville house can lead to some strange happenings. With Alvin out, there's plenty of time for his two brothers to experience this first hand.


_Theodore collapsed in front of me, his chest rising and falling as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed, putting one of his hands down on my head as he panted away. "Wow, Si... We should do this again real soon~" He spoke, moving that hand down to wipe my cheek clean of the warm seed he had just shot there._

 _I nodded my head and gave his palm a light lick. "Just say the word." I say simply._

* * *

I must admit that our situation was... bizarre, to say the least. But, what's done is done, and there's no reason to turn back now.

I turned my gaze over to the window, watching the late afternoon sun casting its light into our shared bedroom. I was on my own, as Dave was downstairs at his piano, and Alvin still had an hour or two of detention before he'd be here. I bit down on my lip, keeping my eyes on the door as I adjusted my glasses.

To think that I'd be persuaded to do such things... I can't say I'm upset that it happened. Theo was far too cute to resist, especially with him asking so nicely. Curiosity had gotten the better of me, what can I say?

I couldn't help licking my lips as the door opened up.

In stepped Theodore, a bright smile on his pudgy face as he closed the door behind himself and locked it. I noticed a little bag hanging from his wrist. "Heeey Si. You ready for this?" He asked as he approached me. Returning his kind smile, I lean up from the bed, meeting him halfway as we shared a kiss. Immediately, his paw went to my cheek, holding on to me as our tongues met. I couldn't help shivering a little as Theodore's other paw went down to my chest as he climbed up on the bed with me. His breathing was in sync with mine, his head tilted ever so slightly to deepen our connection. I happily returned the favor, grabbing at his sides gently.

"Mmm... did you miss me?" He asked, breaking the kiss to touch our noses together. I laughed softly and gave his rear a light squeeze. "Oh come now, Theo. We see each other every day."

He grinned, lifting my shirt up a little. "Not every day we can do this." He replied. Slowly, he took off my shirt and set it aside, exposing me completely to the room's warm air. As usual, I had chosen to not wear anything beneath the shirt. Theodore's eyes seemed to fill with a loving desire as he looked over my body. "Hehe, guess what I've got for you today!" He said, showing me the bag.

I peeked inside. Just a can of whipped cream was in it. "Uh, Theo? You want me to..." I fell silent. Theo had discarded his clothes, currently kicking his shoes off. "You gotta get me hard, right? I just thought you'd like a little treat while you do." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Gulping, I nodded and went to shaking up the can, watching Theodore as he laid out on his belly, his rear presented proudly to me. Good God was he alluring. Thanks to his plump figure, Theodore had quite the pair of curvy cheeks on him. Just thinking about it was enough to get me stiff as a bone sometimes.

With my stomach growling softly, I began to spray out the whipped cream, getting a good amount of the stuff on Theo's soft rump, letting it pile up in a few spots until both cheeks were nicely coated. "Woo, that's a little cold..." Theodore shivered some, resting his head on his arms and lifting up his butt. "Okay Simon! Eat up!"

At his command, I bowed down my head, starting on his left cheek. Slowly, my tongue rasped along his rear, brushing through the short fur and gathering up some whipped cream with each trip. I savored the taste, eyes closing as I focused myself to do nothing more than what he asked.

Theodore's moans motivated me more and more, his sweet tone urging me on. I moved a paw up to grab a clear spot on his rump, giving it a good and firm squeeze. He moved around more, sticking his rear up higher to the point where I had to be on my knees to continue. The blush on my cheeks got stronger as I heard his hand going at his thick, girthy cock, the lightest trace of his precum's scent in the air.

Gosh did it drive me mad. Even as I clean him now, I don't know why he's become such a source of arousal. Maybe the taboo of him being my little brother was to blame. Or his eagerness to just go along with it and enjoy. Or maybe the fact that he had more of a package down there than I did...

Whatever the reason, I found my hand down there as well, gently fondling his pre soaked cockhead within my palm, letting his fresh natural lube pool there.

"Oohh yeah, Simon, keep that up~!" Theodore encouraged, wiggling his butt up against my face, smearing some of the cream onto my cheek. "Heh... Alright, alright. I'm on it." I say, finishing clearing away the last of the cream on his left cheek before moving over to the right, taking my sweet time with cleaning. I even started pleasuring myself, two fingers slipping into my back entrance and working in and out, trying my best to keep it nice and loose.

Thankfully, Theodore was more than happy to hear me moaning. He even reached back to give his rear a slap, teasing me further. "Once it's clean, you can go for the main course~". Nodding my head, I let out a little growl as I sped up, gulping down whipped cream and dragging my tongue all over his butt, eager for my reward.

In no time, his entire rump was clear of any cream, even bearing a slight sheen from my drool. I admired my work for a moment before grabbing him with both hands, forcing his cheeks apart.

There... Theo's tailhole twitched tauntingly, goading me on to attack. With the affirmative nod from Theodore, my tongue was buried inside of his warm, musky hole. His taste spread over my tongue, a strange taste, though the cream's sweetness remained to some degree. My tongue worked in tandem with his moans, speeding up and slowing down in response to the rhythmic clenching his walls did. Needless to say, his taste had me stiff and throbbing and dripping my own precum onto the bed below.

"Aah! Oh, good gosh, Si, you're so into it today~!" He moaned out, wiggling his rump around before shoving it closer to me, making my tongue slither in as much as physically possible. Having his large butt up against me, squishing on and around my face, obscuring my vision a little... I could peak here and now. "Hnn... Okay... go a liiiittle to the left- Ooohh! Right there!" He yelped as I brushed my tongue over the desired spot. I could feel the spurt of his pre landing on my leg, its warmth spreading around a little.

"Theodore... I can't wait today..." I admit, peeking up at him as much as I could. As much as I enjoy having my face stuck against his rear, the incessant pulsing of my cock was too much. "Please Theo, I need you!" I manage to say, keeping my tongue inside of him.

He raised his head to peek back at me, flashing his gentle smile. "Alright, get into position then!" He said as he bumped me with that butt of his, knocking me onto my back. Grunting, I nod my head and roll over onto my side, legs crossed enough for my shaft and balls to poke out from behind. I watched him as he loomed overhead for a moment, his lips meeting mine once more as he brought our cockheads together, making gentle thrusts forward to make them bump and rub together. "You'll just have to spend more time eating me out next time."

I tensed up a little from the sensation, raising a shaky paw up to caress his cheek, squishing it softly as I stayed in place for him. I nodded in agreement, our dicks smearing each other in sticky precum. Theo's movements sent a light pleasure into my body, a little example of what's soon to come. Our tongues met again, this time his resting over mine and rubbing around, exploring the inside of my mouth.

"Mmm~. Is your butt ready, Simon?" He asks, panting lightly against my face. I blushed and nodded, eyeing the strand of drool that still connected our mouths. With a quick move, he licked it away, adjusting his hips until his tip pressed against the crack of my butt, working in until it met my loosened hole.

With a grunt, Theodore was buried inside of me, one of his hands resting on my shoulder for support. I moaned out loudly, grabbing at the blanket and hooking my claws into it, trying my best to stay still for him. I felt the blush on my face get as strong as it could as he raised up my leg, revealing my crotch to him as he hugged my leg to his chest, straddling the other before he went to work, starting with a slow and steady thrusting.

I bit down on my lip, leaning on my arm to stay up as Theodore sunk into me further with each forward push, some of his warm and slimy pre smearing into my trembling walls. "Aah... Theo, please, f-fap me off..." I manage to say, adjusting my glasses some. "You know the rules, Si. I cum first~" he tells me in his singsong-y tone, opting to grab my balls instead and massage them both, almost in tune with his humping.

"Mnh! T-Thank you!" I moan out loud, curling my toes in sheer bliss. If there's one thing all this has taught me, it's that Theodore's kindness knew no bounds. But it also taught me that he could be almost as stubborn as me, in some aspects. Nearly every time we do this, he insists on climaxing first, then focusing completely on me. I nodded my head, letting out a whine of pleasure as he leaned into me, his balls bumping against my own now with his growing roughness. "Aah, S-Simooon...~ Squeeze down on me!" He moaned, giving my shoulder a little bite.

Nodding, I did just that, gritting my teeth as I forced myself to clench, griping his fat shaft and milking it for all it's worth. Theodore grunted, hugging my leg a little tighter as his rhythm sped up, his thrusts becoming more sporadic now as I urged out his pre. It all felt wonderful just sloshing about within me, aiding his faster motions until it was all used up, just to be replaced with newer squirts just as fast.

The pleasure was just building faster, making me tremble all over as I curled my claws more, almost tearing into my blanket as Theodore's body rested right on top of mine, making me rock back and forward with each of his eager thrusts. His warm breath caressed the soft fur on my neck and shoulder, more of his desperate moans ringing out.

"S-Si, gosh, you feel a lot better today than usual!" He moaned as he grabbed hold of me, laying me flat out on my back. The new position had me looking up at his jiggly body and face, unable to hide from him as he had his way with my rear. I leaned up enough to hug him around the neck, my legs wrapped carefully around his hips to give him a better angle.

I bit down on my lip, breathing harshly through my nose as he cradled me in his hold, lifting me off of the bed some while he continued to pound me senseless. All the motion had caused my glasses to slip from my face, now resting at an awkward angle. I couldn't care less at the moment. All that was on my mind was both of our pleasure. And with my shaft rubbing on his stomach now, that feeling only grew, almost becoming unbearable as I was bounced in his hold, shooting my precum right onto his tummy.

"That's it, Si... I think I want you to cum first this time~" He whispered in my ear, giving it a soft little bite. Before I could respond, he had grabbed my cock and went to stroking me off at a feverish pace.

All I could let out then was a loud moan, humping into his grip as he pushed me closer to my climax. "Theodore... Theodoooore!" I gripped his body firmly, toes curling helplessly against the air as he ravaged me. "C'mon Simon... Let it out!" He huffed, keeping my body close to his. Even when he sounded exhausted, he still found the energy to go all out.

He kept his hold on my body firmly, pumping his hand in perfect sync with his hips. "Cum on me! I wanna feel your warmth all on my belly!" He groaned, resting his forehead against mine. I definitely couldn't keep him waiting after that. Even when he was giving orders, Theodore sounded like an absolute sweetheart. I grit my teeth, squeezing his body firmly as I give a few more thrusts forward, my shaft pushing into his squishy stomach.

After that, everything happened too fast for me to register it properly. First and foremost, Theo had yanked me all the way down on his shaft, burying himself in me to his base before moaning out loud with me as my hot semen began to splatter right on his tummy, painting a few spots of it with my milky white seed, the afterglow hitting me not too long after. I was left to only watch as Theodore laid me out again, holding me down by my shoulders to keep my body down. The sensation of his rough final thrusts sent shocks through my well used rear.

When Theodore hit his own orgasm, he had to cover up his mouth. I winced lightly at the spurts that plastered my inner walls, only to gasp as he pulled out of me. Theodore grabbed hold of his own cock, some of his cum landing on my chest and belly as he moved forward. I opened my mouth to question him, only to receive his girth stuffed in my mouth and down my throat, my body quivering as he moaned out loud, dumping the last of his load right into my belly. With my nose buried into his crotch fur, I simply took in his scent while I suckled at his shaft, drawing out whatever amounts of his tasty cum he had left.

A strange mixture, mostly salty but with a noticeable tinge of sweetness to it, filling my mouth a little before simply flowing down. The rush to my senses was always welcome. I reached up and grabbed hold of his rear, giving it a few loving squeezes as he finished in me.

Slowly, he pulled away from my hold, his cock flopping out of my maw and plopping lightly on my chest as he sat down on me, a paw on his belly as he caught his breath. "Aah... S-Simon..." He looked down at me, smiling. "Thank you~" I shook my head slowly, nudging him up a little until his cock was resting on my cheek, giving me free range to nuzzle into his soft balls. "Nonsense, Theodore... You know I enjoy it just as much as you do. I should thank you."

He rolled his eyes, reaching down to run his paw through my hair some. "Well, whenever we both can move again, how's about I make us a snack? All that moving takes a lot out of you." He spoke. At that, he rolled off of me, settling down at my side to hug me close, his head resting lightly on my shoulder. I glanced over at my alarm clock, then shrugged my shoulders as I returned the hug.

Alvin wouldn't be home for a good while still... I suppose we could scramble to get dressed once he returned. But for now, I only care about holding on to Theodore as much as I can.

* * *

"I'm home! Hope you all didn't miss me too much!"

I shook my head slowly, trying to focus on the tv. Theodore was laying down on top of me. As we had gotten our clothes back on, we didn't have much to worry about. Alvin walked into the room not too long after, humming as he tossed his backpack onto his bed, climbing up on mine and laying at my side.

"So, you guys would never guess what happened at detention today!" He spoke. Theodore wiggled a little, peeking down at me before looking to Alvin. "Does it happen to involve Brittany?"

Alvin nodded his head proudly. "Why, yes it does. But I doubt either of you two would know exactly what. No offense."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, looking to the screen again. "Oh, don't be so sure, Alvin. I might know just what you mean." I say.

Maybe he would be pretty fun to play with as well.


End file.
